


Finally

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Fireworks, Heaven, M/M, Peace, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Eight; Fireworks
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Finally

“Come on Dean!” Sam calls, his floppy hair bouncing as he runs towards the empty field.

Dean takes a step forward before stopping himself, pausing, as starry night sky begins to light with red and yellow explosions. The younger Sammy dances around in a circle, turning every so often to say something to a person who isn’t there.

“This was…” His throat clicks as he swallows, staring at his kid brother. “But…”

“This was one of your happy memories,” Castiel hums beside him.

Dean doesn’t even flinch at Cas’ sudden presence beside him. Somehow it just feels right that he’s here. Like he belongs somehow. He turns his head to the angel, the firework explosions casting just enough light Dean can see the small smile that pulls at the edges of his lips.

“So if I’m here then that means…” Dean lets his voice trail off looking back over to Sammy who is now leaning against and has his arm wrapped around something invisible. It takes a minute for Dean to remember he’s the one who suppose to be standing beside him.

“This is your heaven,” Castiel replies. Even without turning to see, he can feel the tingle on the back of his neck from Castiel’s eyes on him.

Maybe he’s suppose to feel angry or upset by the news. Maybe that’s what a normal person might be feel. But Dean has has always lived and been anything but that. Instead he feels a strange sense of peace with it. He has Sammy and he has Cas and that’s all he’s ever needed.

Now matter what shit places they’ve crashed at, or trouble they’ve gotten into, the bottom line has always been that they’re together. Hell, he spent the better part of his last twenty years just trying to keep everyone together. Anything and everything seemed to keep them apart – even Death itself dug his cold fingers into them time and time again.

But here…here there is peace.

Dean shifts his weight, his hand brushing against Castiel’s. His instant reflex is to pull away, anger to cover up the shame quickly flooding to the surface. Opening his mouth to say something stupid so he can move away without it being obvious, Dean pauses. This is his heaven. This is his happiness. This is his forever.

“Not such a bad place,” Dean says, his fingers slowly stretching out and brushing the back of Castiel’s.

Dean holds his breath half expecting Castiel to pull his hand away, or at least question what he’s doing. Instead Castiel turns his hand just enough to lace his fingers into Dean’s empty spaces. Turning to look at Cas who’s looking back at him, eyes crinkling in a smile that Dean wishes would’ve happened more when he was alive.

“Mm,” Castiel hums squeezing his hand. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going! Let’s cry together in the comments. ^_^


End file.
